


Заткнись и танцуй

by Bakaman



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk, Dark, Dystopia, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: Ричи и Эдди — послевоенные мутанты, готовящиеся к революции.





	Заткнись и танцуй

**Author's Note:**

> Порно ради антуража, BDSM, кинк, нецензурная лексика. Все герои достигли совершеннолетия. Слабый намек на ретейлинг с романом "The World Jones Made" Филипа Дика и сериал "Inhumans".
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ричи берёт своё, потому что может. У Эдди куча заморочек по поводу и без, но Ричи вертел их все на одном месте. Бесконечное «а что, если»… Ричи ненавидит сослагательное наклонение. Это похоже на осточертевшую мысленную жвачку, которую можно мусолить до скончания дней своих, до посинения, пока челюсть не сведёт или пока не прикусишь себе язык.

— Если бы да кабы, то во рту росли б грибы, Эдс, — фыркает он, опрокидывая в себя рюмку текилы, после чего лижет соль с тонкого запястья Эдди. Он нагло заглядывает в глаза, а затем резко дёргает за бионический протез, вытаскивая его из паза. — Давай сегодня без него, пусть рука отдохнёт.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на собственную ампутированную конечность, Эдди сразу теряет былую уверенность — будто его раздели. Кровь моментально приливает к щекам.

Ричи бережно передаёт протез одному из обслуживающих мальчиков-ботов и уходит по направлению к бару.

Делай, что хочешь, и будь что будет — вот оно, личное кредо Ричарда Тозиера. Эдди уверен, что оригинал звучит несколько иначе, но Ричи всё побоку: он никому ничего не должен — и точка. Он не боится последствий, не боится заигрывать с судьбой, не верит в силу кармических наказаний и обожает делать всё назло Эдди.

Последний пункт вызывает у него особенно сильный, почти детский восторг.

«Сиди и смотри, как я сделаю то, о чём ты боишься даже мечтать».

Неоновый свет отражается от зеркал и хромированных столиков. Ярко-красный рефлектор разлетается брызгами, словно бутафорская кровь в допотопных фильмах про зомби, и скользит по его лицу, которое может быть жестоким и одновременно нежным.

Отвращение и злость мешается в его крови с алкоголем, и Эдди отстранённо размышляет, что его чувства к генералу Тозиеру вышли на какой-то новый сверхуровень. Это можно сравнить с экстремальным лечением аллергии, когда аллерген вводят в кровь до тех пор, пока организм не перестанет его отторгать.

Эдди не понимает, как с таким лицом ему вообще удаётся подцепить хоть кого-то. Но Ричи справляется, и даже больше — заставляет их возвращаться обратно, отдаваясь ему без остатка. Он заставляет их любить ушами. У Ричи есть Голос (и не один), и тот точно знает, чего они все хотят.

Ричи оборачивается, ловит его мутный взгляд и ухмыляется: «Сиди и смотри, как я вытру ноги об твою мечту».

Ричи кричит что-то одним из своих властных голосов, и толпа расступается перед ним, как воды перед Моисеем. Чудо или простой фокус?

Они вместе столько лет, но Эдди так и не смог разгадать его до конца.

Сделав заказ, Ричи возвращается к их столику в компании Билла и Стэна. Сегодня нижняя секция забита до отказа: мутанты, андроиды и инопланетные шевелятся густой толпой, извиваясь единым организмом. Пока они протискиваются обратно, в их штабеле, перекрыв на мгновение грохот ночных поездов и музыки, раздаётся несколько оглушительных выстрелов. Стекло над барной стойкой разлетается вдребезги, за ним следует звук удара и женский крик. Эдди даже не вздрагивает, он уже привык. В нижних секциях частенько убивают кого-нибудь. Иногда это часть шоу.

Механические уборщики довольно быстро приводят всё в прежний вид: стирают кровь, убирают осколки стекла, пакуют тело в большой чёрный мешок. Остальные тоже не обращают на это никакого внимания. Билл, как обычно, приветствует Эдди без слов, учтиво кивает и усаживается рядом.

Билл — послевоенный мутант. Облучение не убило его, не изуродовало, но сделало что-то с его голосом — теперь даже самый слабый шёпот, слетающий с его губ, может буквально взорвать мозг любого живого существа. Федправ выискивал подобных мутантов и вырезал им голосовые связки, но, по словам Стэна, Биллу повезло, и он не попался в их лапы. Так ли это, никто не знает, каким-то внутренним чутьём Эдди сомневается в правдивости их слов, но и проверить никак нельзя — новейшие лазеры не оставляют шрамов.

Все четверо садятся, образуя круг, тесно прижимаются друг к другу, задевая друг друга локтями и коленями. Через секунду, словно гигантский железный паук, с потолка спускается робот-официант и выкладывает перед ними заказ. Убойная доза эйфью рассыпана на металлическом подносе, и Эдди чувствует, как Стэна едва заметно передёргивает. Блокаторы у того закончились ещё на прошлой неделе, но и отказаться он не может, иначе выдаст себя с потрохами.

— Ну, давай, Стэн, — с подлой улыбкой Ричи придвигает поднос ближе. — Это же не криптонит, оно тебя не убьёт.

Стэн закатывает глаза, достает членский билет Сопротивления и сворачивает его в трубочку. Наклоняется над подносом, а затем резко откидывается назад, глядя в потолок совершенно остекленевшим взглядом. В этот раз наркотик действует мгновенно: его дыхание учащается, на шее выступают маленькие капельки пота, пальцы скользят по обивке дивана в попытке ухватиться. В этот раз неразбодяженный, в панике соображает Эдди и тяжело сглатывает, глядя, как плечи Стэна начинают медленно опадать, и он весь обмякает.

За ним следует Билл. Эдди осторожно оглядывает их отрешенные лица, они кажутся пустыми, словно с них стёрли личность.

А затем звучит протяжный стон, он вырывается из груди Билла — и это звук похож на тектонический разлом, будто земля под ногами разверзлась, будто какое-то чудовище из иного измерения пробудилось из спячки, а вместе с ним и его оголодавшее ненасытное чрево. Посуда дребезжит, бокалы из тонкого хрусталя взрываются, иглами впиваясь в ладонь, несколько человек падают навзничь и хватаются за головы. Эдди чувствует, как тонкая струйка крови собралась за ухом, потекла по шее и испачкала воротник.

Он бросает злой взгляд на Ричи, поднимается из-за стола и уходит прочь. Бежит, расчищая себе путь, рвётся к поезду сквозь танцующую толпу, воняющую потом и хитином. Она шелестит вокруг него, словно рой мотыльков, смыкается, смеётся, проваливаясь сквозь пол. Мимо проплывают огромные красные рты, Эдди крепко жмурится и делает последний рывок, пытаясь сбежать, но куда там: его компас давно сломался, и теперь его удел — вечное блуждание в лабиринтах, выстроенных Ричи.

Платформа уже виднеется перед глазами, мельтешит светом, словно райский оазис, когда рука Ричи сжимает плечо и разворачивает к себе.

— Больше не сбегай от меня, понял? — его голос звучит властно и внушительно. Несмотря на всю кажущуюся беспечность, Ричи умеет быть серьёзным.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — выплёвывает Эдди.

— Ты знаешь, зачем, не притворяйся невинной овцой, Эдс. Они мешали нашей революции. Они — шпионы Федправа.

Эдди поднимает руку, готовый в любую секунду превратить её в смертоносное жало и пронзить сердце Ричи насквозь, но тут же вспоминает, что тот лишил его такого удовольствия. Рука, приготовившаяся к трансформации, падает безвольным обрубком, и Эдди давит в себе всхлип.

— Не сотвори себе кумира, — смеётся Ричи. — Помнишь? Эти байки из старого мира поразительно въедаются в мозг. Но что-то в этом есть, как думаешь?

— Как же я тебя ненавижу.

— А я очень тебя люблю, — заправив выбившуюся прядь за ухо, ласково произносит Ричи. — И никому не отдам. Ни Биллу, ни Федправу, ни одной здешней твари.

— Что ты хочешь с ним сделать? Убьёшь его? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Зачем же, — лицо Ричи на секунду темнеет. — Он может быть очень полезен.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Бен уже заканчивает с разработкой модулятора, поколдуем немного над его голосом. Превратим шум в райскую музыку.

— Он не согласится, — уже не так уверенно заявляет Эдди, обхватывая обрубок потеющей ладонью. С Ричи никогда нельзя быть уверенным в чём-то на сто процентов, у него всегда имеется пара запасных тузов в рукаве. Но Эдди почему-то продолжает упорствовать. — Ты сам сказал, что он предан Федправу.

— О, поверь, это ненадолго, — весело отвечает Ричи. — Я позабочусь об этом. Федправ, конечно, неплохо преуспел в своей пропаганде, но мы выбьем эту дурь из его башки. Как только Билл поймёт, за что мы боремся, что за нами будущее, что мы сами — будущее, он поведёт за собой миллионы.

Эдди распахивает глаза, не в силах поверить, что всё это взаправду.

— Хочешь сделать его своим личным проповедником? Хочешь, чтобы он читал для тебя проповеди?

— Не для меня, а для таких, как мы. Мир изменится — или умрёт вместе с нами.

— Опять ты говоришь лозунгами, — устало вздыхает Эдди. — Можешь сколько угодно очаровывать этим малолеток или работяг с металлургического, но не лей это дерьмо в мои уши.

Блеснув глазами, Ричи криво усмехается.

— Окей, давай без лозунгов. Начистоту. Мы — уроды, маргиналы и слизняки. Мы — никто, и у нас нет никаких прав. Федправ ежедневно «кастрирует» нас и лишает наших способностей. Они ослепляют нас, делая глухими, немыми и покорными. Удобными для своего режима.

Эдди вздыхает, он знает, что Ричи прав, но среди его близких ещё остались те, кто не подвергся мутации — и они не вписываются в тот идеальный утопический мир, который хочет построить Ричи.

— Билл ни за что не согласится, он скорее умрёт, чем будет вербовать солдат для твоей армии. В отличие от тебя, у него есть принципы.

— Ах, — Ричи картинно хватается за сердце. — Туше! А ещё у него есть здравый смысл, и как только он вытащит голову из задницы, он поймёт, что мы правы. Билл будет сражаться с нами.

— А если нет? — не сдаётся Эдди. — Тогда что — поступишь с ним так же, как поступил с Мойрой?

— Твоя ненаглядная свинка была последней сволочью и манипулировала тобой, как хотела. — потянувшись за сигаретами, Ричи смотрит на него с едва скрываемым сочувствием. — Я освободил тебя от этого гнёта. Можешь не благодарить.

— Последняя сволочь — это ты, — вскипает Эдди. Он так зол, что готов схватить бутылку с ближайшего столика и разбить её о башку этого безумца и тирана. Слова вытекают из него, словно яд, и он плюётся им, не в силах остановиться. — Может, мне поклониться тебе в ноги за своё «освобождение», начать ползать перед тобой на коленях и есть с твоих рук, может…

Эдди не успевает закончить. Ричи запечатывает его рот ладонью и наклоняется ближе, выпуская в лицо струю макового дыма. Дым вьётся над ними, мерцает в свете неона и густым облаком поднимается к потолку. Если бы Эдди имел способность убивать взглядом, Ричи бы уже давно лежал без чувств.

— Давай не будем ругаться, пожалуйста. Хотя бы сегодня, — просит Ричи. Теперь его голос звучит размеренно и спокойно. — Я люблю тебя, Эдди, и однажды ты тоже полюбишь меня. Снова. Просто поверь мне. Я видел.

Эдди знает, он тоже видел. Майк показал ему. Будущее не изменить, и от этой концепции хочется выть в голос. Ричи притягивает его ближе, целует в макушку и тянет за собой.

— Потанцуй со мной, ты так прекрасен, когда ведёшь.

Ричи улыбается, глядя ему в глаза, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Эдди и ведёт его в сторону широкой плазменной сцены.

Танцпол представляет собой огромные пластины с сенсорными контроллерами, извлекающими звук. Для «танцев» в горизонтальной плоскости, без одежды. То есть для оргий. Это тоже часть шоу, и довольно зрелищная. Ещё одно изобретение Бена — музыка множественных оргазмов и причудливое сплетение тел извлекает наружу мелодию, вводящую в состояние транса. Она делает мозги податливыми и пластичными, готовыми к внушению. Идеальное оружие для мягкой пропаганды.

Они подходят к помосту и взбираются по ступеням. Их встречают две рыжие девушки, похожие на сестёр. Эдди знает, что одну из них зовут Макс. Как и Ричи, она тоже умеет менять свой пол.

— Милорд, — улыбается её спутница.

Эдди пытается вспомнить и её имя. Беверли?

— Что желаете? — она подводит их к блестящей витрине и, разложив сверху тёмную бархатную ткань, демонстрирует ассортимент.

— Ух ты, Эдс, смотри, у них появились новые плётки.

— Да, сэр, — подключается Макс. — Всё как вы любите. Натуральная кожа. Боль просто адская.

— Замечательно, — отзывается Ричи, в удовольствии потирая руки, и глядя, как его глаза едва ли не светятся от предвкушения, Эдди весь кривится. — Хочешь отшлёпать меня, Эдс?

«Чёрт возьми, да. И не только», — думает тот, но вместо этого произносит:

— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и пойдёшь танцевать с кем-нибудь другим.

Они быстро переглядываются: как только они поднялись сюда, слова Ричи утратили всякую власть. Он больше не главный — и это прекрасно.

В притворном ужасе Ричи округляет глаза и театральным шёпотом произносит:

— Это становится интересно, — и наклоняется к девушкам: — Он такой затейник, когда возбудится.

— Ох, заткнись.

Макс и Беверли хихикают, глядя на их перепалку. Игнорируя тупые шутки Ричи, Эдди продолжает неспешно и методично изучать представленные игрушки. Выбирает чулки, плётку, ремешок-портупею с фиксатором для рук, вибратор и…

— Эрекционное кольцо, пожалуйста.

— Ээ-эй! Так нечестно, — возмущается Ричи. — Я же так хотел побыть сегодня твоей девочкой. Твоей маленькой послушной девочкой. И…

Ну уж нет, думает Эдди. Тот, кто весь день вёл себя, как мудак, не заслужил множественных оргазмов.

— И кляп.

Уложив всё это на поднос, они идут к центру подиума. Всё вокруг них тонет в стонах удовольствия, люди и мутанты совокупляются, сплетаясь телами и проникая друг в друга. Музыка, распространяющаяся по залу, похожа на чистейшее блаженство. Самое оно, чтобы сделать из мозга плавленый сырок.

Остановившись в центре танцплощадки, Эдди командует:

— Раздевайся.

Ричи улыбается, глядя на него из-под ресниц, усаживается на колени и тянется к ширинке Эдди, за что тут же получает плёткой по рукам.

— Ай, — шипит он. — Больно.

— А будет ещё больнее, если снова ослушаешься. Я что, неясно выразился? Раздевайся.

Ричи бросает на него быстрый встревоженный взгляд и подчиняется. На этот раз молча. Под пристальным взглядом Эдди он расстёгивает чёрный китель, сбрасывает рубашку, брюки и нижнее бельё. Даже без одежды Ричи выглядит внушительно — высокий, подтянутый и стройный. В отличие от Эдди, он совсем не стесняется своего тела. Расправив плечи, он поднимает на него взгляд. Тёмные, как ночь, глаза повергают Эдди в трепет. Ричи ждёт дальнейших указаний.

— Надень это, — Эдди швыряет ему под ноги прозрачные чулки. Обычно он любит делать это самостоятельно — надевать их на Ричи, раскатывая капрон по длинным стройным ногам, но с одной рукой это довольно проблематично, поэтому остаётся только смотреть.

Расправившись с чулками и помадой, Ричи накидывает на себя портупею и поворачивается спиной к Эдди — ждёт, когда тот застегнёт ремешок и зафиксирует напульсники, сцепив его руки за поясницей.

— Повеселимся? — глядя на Эдди из-за плеча, Ричи дышит через рот. Жадный рот, выкрашенный красной помадой. — Я так соскучился по нашим шалостям. Когда мы вместе — Вселенная поёт от счастья, Эдс.

Из-за всей этой революционной суеты и интриг со шпионским блоком в штабелях они не трахались уже пару месяцев. Эдди чувствует, как внизу живота всё тяжелеет, наливаясь жаром от предвкушения.

— Я весь мир положу у твоих ног, я всё, что хочешь, сделаю. Я так тебя люблю…

— Заткнись, — ледяным тоном командует Эдди, хватая Ричи за волосы и пропихивая в рот кляп. — Ты слишком много болтаешь.

Помада размазывается по подбородку, Ричи старается дышать через нос, смаргивая слёзы. Таким он нравится Эдди намного больше. Покорный, обездвиженный, сгорающий от желания.

Эдди толкает его в спину, отчего тот едва не падает лицом вниз. В последний миг Эдди успевает схватить его за портупею, ремешки впиваются в светлую кожу, и Ричи стонет, роняя голову на грудь. Опускаясь перед ним на колени, он укладывает Ричи животом на выступ, сжимает ягодицу, оттягивая, и прощупывает его изнутри.

— Ты трахался с кем-то, — констатирует Эдди.

Ричи мычит и пытается трясти головой, но Эдди плевать — он не верит ни единому слову. Политика сделала Ричи превосходным лжецом, и Эдди намного проще думать, что сейчас тот тоже врёт. Он поднимается и берёт в руки плётку. Заносит над головой и бьёт наотмашь, по ягодицам, рукам и лопаткам. Чёлка выбивается из идеально уложенной причёски и падает на лицо, но Эдди уже не может остановиться. Удар за ударом он выплёскивает на Ричи всю скопившуюся внутри злость и неудовлетворённость. Жаль, что сейчас он может орудовать только левой рукой, с протезом он бы отстегал Ричи так, что тот ещё месяц не смог бы спокойно сидеть на заднице. Ричи стонет болезненно, но даже не пытается уклониться, его плечи мелко вздрагивают, он впивается ногтями в ладони, места ударов наливаются красным, и кожа становится ненормально горячей.

Музыка в секторе превращается в страшную какофонию.

Эдди быстро устаёт, пот заливает его перекосившееся от напряжения лицо, стекает по спине. Он отбрасывает плётку, приседает на корточки рядом с распластанным и измученным телом и оглаживает вдоль пылающих розовых линий, проводя по ним кончиками пальцев. Он переворачивает Ричи, укладывая его на спину, нависает над ним и заглядывает в покрасневшее и заплаканное лицо.

— Очень больно? — он гладит его, собирая слезы, и Ричи качает головой, трётся щекой о ладонь. Из-за крепко связанных рук обнять Эдди невозможно, и тогда он обхватывает его ногами, роняет на себя и успокаивается, зарывается носом в его волосы и выравнивает дыхание. Они лежат так какое-то время, пока Эдди не поднимается, опираясь на руку, и вновь смотрит в лицо Ричи. Затем вздыхает и вынимает кляп.

— Прости, я перестарался, — говорит Эдди и в этот раз действительно чувствует себя виноватым; после недолгой возни с ремешком освобождает из плена стёртые в кровь руки.

— Ничего, иди ко мне, — Ричи тянется к нему и целует, помогая раздеться.

Эдди ничего не может поделать, это сильнее его. Стоит Ричи вновь стать таким — и вся злость будто испаряется. Он вспоминает, каким был Ричи до войны, до облучения, до всей этой заварушки, центром которой почему-то стали именно они. Растрёпанный и смешной мальчишка с солнечной улыбкой, с которым они учились на одном факультете и проходили практику в отделе снабжения, пока их не призвали, раскидав по разным батальонам. Тот парень из его памяти — яркий и ласковый, влюблённый в него, — тот парень словно ушёл на войну, да так и не вернулся. Повзрослел, мутировал, обзавёлся амбициями, но всё равно что умер.

Эдди чувствует, как грудь сдавливает что-то жгучее, и только когда Ричи опускается на него, принимая в себя полностью, по щекам начинают бежать слёзы.

— Тише, всё хорошо, — прерывисто вздыхает Ричи.

Эдди роняет голову на плечо Ричи, придерживает его рукой за талию. Он хочет помочь Ричи насадиться, но тот качает головой и прижимается сильнее. Медленно опускается и откидывает голову, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности внутри себя.

— Блядь, — сквозь зубы матерится Эдди.

Какой же он узкий и горячий. Эдди готов поклясться: если бы хоть кто-нибудь попробовал сейчас оторвать его от Ричи, он бы разодрал его в клочья.

Ричи обхватывает его, сжимает коленями с боков и словно не желает отпускать. Эдди хочется толкнуться навстречу, опрокинуть желанное тело и вбиваться в него со всей силы, пока Ричи не задохнётся от стонов, но он сдерживается, позволяя ему двигаться в своём темпе. Прикусывая губы, Эдди чувствует во рту вкус крови.

Ричи осторожно приподнимается и опускается, позволяя нежному кольцу мышц обхватывать напряжённый член. Его голова всё так же откинута, а руки крепко цепляются за плечи Эдди, оставляя следы от ногтей. Он немного сдвигается, и в эту секунду всё меняется: лязг, шум, музыка и звуки оргии — всё перестаёт иметь хоть какое-то значение, затихает, и только громкие и полные наслаждения стоны, которые издаёт Ричи, приятно закладывают уши.

Эдди смаргивает слёзы, когда ловит поплывший взгляд Ричи, и понимает — ему не сбежать.

— Я люблю тебя, — стонет Ричи.

— Заткнись, — шепчет Эдди в ответ, впиваясь поцелуем в его затёртые алые губы.


End file.
